Evilness Shall Strive
by YOHOKallykoe
Summary: When Draco Malfoy kicks an elf, the elf falls horribly for him...what will Draco do?


Evilness Shall Strive A Fan Fic full of evilness.and Draco Malfoy being scared of elves.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked down the halls of his mansion looking for his mother. He about ran into one of the house elves they had working there for them. "Mr. Draco sir.Wibbles is most aggrieved for running into sir." The little house elf said. Draco kicked the elf out of the way, making it fall down the stairs. "Oh yes master! Kick Wibbles again! Harder!" The house elf squealed. Draco coughed, his eyes growing wide. He ran all the way to his mother's room. "Mummy! The house elves have gone mad!" The young Slytherin boy said. Narcissa looked up at her son and laughed. "Draco dear, you are overreacting." Draco sighed and frowned. "No I am not overreacting. Wibbles told me to kick her again!" Narcissa laughed again and shooed the young boy out of the room. "Go on, dear. Please.go finish up your work for the summer. Remember, there is only around a week until school starts again." Draco sighed and walked back to his room, shooting a glare at Wibbles before his slammed his door.  
~*~ Lucius walked down the hall and knocked on his son's door. "Draco, you've been in there for two whole days. Are you sick?" The worried father asked. A squeaky, scared voice answered him. "I-I'm fine, daddy. Just a little frightened of the house elves." Lucius raised an eyebrow and tried to get into his son's room. The door was locked. "Draco, let me in!" Lucius said, slightly irritably. "No! I can't! You probably have a whole army full of elves out there waiting to attack me!" The frightened boy said. Narcissa joined her husband at the door. "Draco, let us in. Please?" The concerned mother said. "I can't. Please don't make me." Draco answered. Lucius sighed and took out his wand. "Alohamora!" He whispered and the door came unlocked. The parents pushed it open and walked in. They looked at Draco and blinked. He was crying and his face was puffy. Draco sniffed. "What do you all want?" Lucius answered. "We were worried about you, Draco." "Why were you worried? It's those bloody elves that made me like this." The young boy answered. Lucius shook his head. "Draco, you really need to get out of your room. You can't stay in there for forever." Draco looked at his father. "Correction, I can do whatever I please." His tone was icy and his eyes were narrowed in an attempt at the Malfoy glare. Lucius shook his head once more and managed to laugh. "I can do the glare better than you." He narrowed his eyes in the famous Lucius death glare. Narcissa shook her head. "Honestly." She walked off, mumbling about her husband and her son being immature. Draco burst out laughing and fell to the floor. "You look so.bloody dorky doing that!" He politely told his father in between laughs. Lucius glared once more and stomped out of the room, walking after Narcissa. "Honey! Draco said I was a dork!" Narcissa stopped halfway to the stairs and turned around, looking at her husband. "Wow.he can tell the truth!" She snickered and turned around, walking down the stairs. Lucius sniffed and sat down with his back against the wall. His son and wife were turning against him! How in the world could he have let this happen? And.was he really a dork? All he knew was that his hair was pretty.  
  
~*~ Draco put one foot out of his door and flinched as he heard footsteps approaching. "No.not you again!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as Wibbles came wobbling up to him. "Wibbles came to tell her master that she is sorry. She didn't mean to hurt master and make him go insane." The elf said to him. Draco blinked. "Insane? Who told you I was insane?" Wibbles smiled and giggled. "Your father, sir." Draco glared at the little elf, making her shrink back. He quickly pushed her aside and ran down the hall. "FATHER!" He yelled, pounding on his parents' bedroom door. "FATHER, IF YOU'RE IN THERE, YOU'D BETTER COME OUT OR ELSE I'LL." "Or else you'll what?" A cold voice came from the door, which was now open. "Nothing!" Draco squeaked, looking up at his father. "Didn't think so. Now, what were you wanting?" His father asked, smirking. "T-To ask you why you told Wibbles that I am insane." Draco replied. "Because you are, boy. You always have been and always will be." His father grinned and slammed the door in his face. "That little git." Draco muttered under his breath and walked downstairs.  
~*~ Never in his life had the Slytherin boy been so terrified of elves. He tried to stay away from them for the next few days, having learned that they liked being kicked around by him. When the time came for him to go to Hogwarts, he was very relieved. He couldn't have stayed another day in that house if he had wanted to. The elves seemed to be attracted to him like opposite sides of magnets were attracted to each other. His mother seemed a bit happy to see him wanting to go to school. His father, on the other hand, was plain angry. "DRACO! YOU GET OVER HERE THIS MINUTE!" His father shouted before they were leaving for the train station. "Yes father?" The boy answered, walking over to him. "You really need to apologize to me. I am not a dork. You see, that young boy.Potter is his name I do believe...says that I am the hottest thing since fried chicken." His father said, glaring. "Well, that's Potter for you." Draco said, smirking. Then he left. His mother escorted him to the train station. She cried as he boarded the train and it pulled out. Draco waved from the window, until his mother was nothing but a small speck in the distance.  
~*~END OF FAN FIC~*~ 


End file.
